User blog:TheWordyBirdy/OOH LA LA
IT WILL BE CALLED ''VIOLETS'' OOOOOH, SO I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE A FANFIC CUZ I WAS BORED, YEAH I KNOW ALMOST ALL OF MY OTHER ONES HAVE BEEN CANCELED CUZ I WAS TOO LAZY TO WRITE THEM BUT I THINK I'LL FINISH THIS ONE OUT AND HOPE I WILL. IT BASICALLY STARS THE PEOPLE OF THE WIKI AS THEY'RE IN THEIR FRESHMAN YEAR OF COLLEGE AT NEW YORK UNIVERSITY IN NEW YORK, NEW YORK. Main Characters *'Delilah Johanson:' Delilah is the artsy girl of the group. She's a psychology major and NYU has been her dream school since she was a little girl. She was born and raised in Long Island, New York and is the most competent with navigating New York City life as she grew up with it. Her roommates are Jessy and Nasia. She is portrayed by Amanda Seyfried. *'Jessica "Jessy" Michaels': Jessy is the party girl of the group. She was born and raised in Baltimore, Maryland and was childhood friends with Nasia, the two deciding to go to college together since they were young. She is a history major and has a minor in education. Due to her partier personality, Jessy often has to be controled by her friends, specifically Nasia. Her roommates are Delilah and Nasia. She is portrayed by Jessica Lowndes. *'Nasia Dubois:' Nasia is the bookish girl of the group. She was born in Baltimore, Maryland and was childhood friends with Jessy. Nasia didn't grow up with money and had to study like crazy in order to be able to get a scholarship for college, which she always dreamed of going. Nasia hides this from her friends because she doesn't want to be pitied. Her roommates are Jessy and Delilah. She has a major in photography. Nasia is portrayed by Keke Palmer. *'Tyler Mancini:' Tyler is the athlete of the group and the one with the biggest dreams. He was born and raised in Trenton, New Jersey and grew up in a close-knit Italian American family with strong traditional values. His religious and political views cause him to butt heads with Delilah at times. He dreams of becoming a professional football player but has a major in business as a back-up plan. Tyler is roommates with Brandon and is portrayed by Colton Haynes. *'Brandon Day:' Brandon was born in Charleston, West Virginia but grew up in a small rural town a few miles north of which. Brandon came out as gay when he was a freshman in high school and was disowned by his parents. He moved in with his friend's family for the rest of high school. Brandon considers them his adoptive family, and tells people that they're his birth parents. Brandon has a passion for writing and is a journalism major with dreams of having his own sex advice column for Cosmo when he graduates. He's very flirty which often gets him into troublesome situations and is roommates with Tyler. Brandon is potrayed by Gregg Sulkin. *'Thomas "Tom" Evans: '''Tom was born in Seattle, Washington but grew up in Minneapolis, Minnesota. As a young child, he constantly moved throughout the country with his recently divorced single mother, living in places like Portland, Los Angeles, Miami, Dallas, and others before finally settling in New Orleans. As a child he resented his father for leaving his mother, but later realized that it's his mother that left his father and lied to him. He moved in with his father in Minneapolis, Minnesota when he was fourteen. He was socially awkward as a child, but quickly befriended Shan Eriksen who had much in common. Throughout high school, their friendship got stronger and decided to go to college together, both majoring in photography. Tom is portrayed by '''David Henrie'. *'Shannon "Shan" Eriksen:' Shan is the shy girl of the group and was born and raised in Minneapolis, Minnesota. She grew up an only child, to wealthy parents who gave all their attention to Shan's older and perfectly well-rounded sister Ashley. Due to this, she was quiet and socially awkward in school and had difficulty making friends. However, in freshman year, she met Tom. Tom was almost a male version of her and they instantly became best friends. Shan however hides her actual feelings for him because of her fears of rejection. Shan is roommates with Nina and portrayed by Holland Roden. *'Justin Rodriguez: '''Justin was born in New London, Connecticut to immigrant parents from Argentina. He was always the "everybody's best friend" type of person and had a very easy time getting along with people. He was perfectly well-rounded: did great in school, had top-notch grades, had a bunch of friends, but there was one thing wrong. He was struggling with his bisexuality, which led to some self-hatred and depression. He still deals with this today and as a way with coping, sleeps with as many women as possible, hoping that it makes his feelings towards men go away. Justin is rommates with Tom and John, is a psychology major and is portrayed by '''Jake T. Austin'. *'Nina Telar: '''Nina was born in Zagreb, Croatia but moved to Burbank, California when she was four years old. She is the theater kid in the group, with big aspirations to become an actress and is a drama major. She has a bold, colorful, and perky personality which can sometimes come off as irritating, but is always out of love. She is a cheerleader and loves it. Nina is roommates with Shan, and despite starting off as enemies, their differences begin bringing them together. She is portrayed by '''Nina Dobrev'. *'Jonathan "John" Wolfe:' John was born and raised in Cincinnati, Ohio. He is sort of an enigma and mystery to everyone else. He doesn't speak often, and when he does it's some sort of wise answer to everyone else's problems. John doesn't talk much about his past or where he came from, because he's hoping to hide his darkest secret. John was abused as a child by his parents, they'd hit him, call him horrible names, everything. This made him jaded as a teenager and young adult, and also caused him to develop a serious drug addiction. John is roommates with Tom and Justin, is an English major and is portrayed by Drew Roy. Just a disclaimer, I based some parts of your characters on yourself but a lot of it is just made up. Oh, but I think it's obvious John's character is nothing like him because he's never said anything wise in his life I believe, oh and he talks WAY TOO much. Category:Blog posts